Existing routers have limited computation capacity and offer little or no application layer support during routing. These routers are typically divided into a control plane and a forward plane. The control plane is used for basic setup and control of the router. For example, the control plane is generally used to establish routing tables used by the forward plane. The forward plane receives packets, processes the packets based on the routing tables set up by the control plane, and delivers the packets to the next-hop address or the final destination, depending on the termination point for each packet.
The forward plane in existing routers is typically limited to packet delivery based on basic header analysis and manipulation. Application layer support, such as that requiring analysis or manipulation of the packet's payload, is typically avoided. Those specially configured devices capable of providing application processing, such as firewalls, are uniquely configured for the special application wherein the routing speeds for normal routing in the forward plane are significantly impacted or the control plane is uniquely adapted to handle such processing. In either case, basic routing capability of the forward plane is inhibited. Thus, traditional network routers typically do not provide application level processing, and routing devices providing such support are only used in limited applications.
Given the general desire to distribute processing over a network, there is a need for efficient routing devices capable of providing application level processing without significantly impacting forwarding performance for the packets being processed at an application level or for those requiring only basic routing. There is a further need to provide a routing device that is readily configurable to provide various types of application support in any number of network environments.